1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image represented by an image signal and an image adjusting method for the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image display apparatus capable of adjusting an image represented by an image signal according to contents of the image or projection environment has been proposed. For example, in a projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-99620, three types of selection items “dynamic”, “natural”, and “soft” are provided, and γ values corresponding to the adjusting items are stored. The projector sets the γ value according to selected adjusting items and performs grayscale adjusting (hereinafter, referred to a “γ correction”) on the image signal.
In the related art, when the image adjusting is performed by an image display apparatus, a small number of predetermined selection items are selected, so that the adjusting is not smoothly performed.
If the number of adjusting items may be increased in order to implement the smooth image adjusting, a change of the image involved with the image adjusting is not easy to perceive in advance. In addition, it is difficult to determine which adjusting items are selected to perform desired image adjusting.